Childhood Memory
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Short Drabble Takes place during the Elric Brothers' childhood after their mother died when they were in Pinako's care. EdWin fluff


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character in FullMetal Alchemist.

-

It had been only a few months since the death of Trisha Elric. The Elric children, Edward and Alphonse, were now under the care of the close family friend Pinako Rockbell and the young Winry. It seemed the two boys had known Winry all their lives. She was always there for them, just like she was on the day of their mother's funeral where she stood by them. Their mother's death still left a heavy scar on the boys, and it seemed it wouldn't heal for a long time. No bandage was strong enough for this wound so far, but they kept looking, hoping to find the cure for their broken hearts. Edward had a good feeling he knew what it would be, a human transmutation-forbidden alchemy on her. But they were still pretty inexperienced even with all of their book learning and they knew it would take years of study for them to be able to perform it. So for now they study, wait, and enjoy life in Resembool.

Winry dashed into the house one sunny afternoon, clutching her current favorite toy, a soft teddy bear, in one hand. Edward had slept in so she and Al had gone down by the river to catch beetles and he had caught a really pretty one and she wanted to show Ed. She wandered through the halls and into the workshop where her grandmother was working on the latest piece of automail.

"Hey Granny!" Winry called to her from the doorway.

Pinako looked up from her work to nod at her young granddaughter. "You kids having fun at the river this morning?" she asked casually with a smile.

"Yeah! And it would be twice as fun if Ed were there! Is he awake yet?"

"I believe so," the old woman nodded. "Try looking in the bedroom, he hasn't come down yet."

Winry smiled brightly in return. "Okay, thank you Granny!" Then she tore off up the stairs.

Edward sat up on the edge of his bed, stretching out his arms and letting out a loud yawn. He couldn't believe it was already a little after ten. Normally he didn't sleep so late. Then again, he was up pretty late last night reading alchemy books in his father's library, and smirked smugly at the thought of that being the only thing in his mind that his lowlife father was good for. He stood up to get dressed and pulled off his shirt. He was just slipping out of his shorts when the door to the bedroom opened.

"Hello…." Came the small voice of the young girl. "Are you awake Ed?"

Ed's face glowed bright crimson when she peered into the room. Here he was, standing there with his trousers at his ankles, his pale blue boxers showing in all their underwear-y glory. Winry let out a high-pitched "Eep!" and cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"Uh…W-Winry…" Ed said shakily, with a nervous half-smile.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeaked. "I'm so sorry! Really! I-I…."

Edward kicked off his shorts and stepped towards her, scratching the back of his head. "Eheh…It's alright…don't worry about it…."

"Eh…" Winry's hands sneaked to cover her mouth as a pink blush came over her. It only got redder as Ed got closer and patted her on the head. She could see every freckle and birthmark on his bare chest, and just how lean the boy really was.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes okay? Don't wait up." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek before shooing the blushing girl out so he could finish dressing.

Once outside the room, the door shut behind her, Winry slumped down to her knees and touched her cheek, the blush still there. Had he just kissed her? And…. she had just seen him…. in his underpants! Al had lied! They didn't have little duckies on them at all! Aside from that, she still had the initial shock of actually seeing it, and the vision was still very fresh in her mind. She had to admit, the blush on his face was rather amusing when she walked in and let out a giggle.

A few minutes later, Edward came downstairs in a clean set of clothes. Winry was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs like she promised, a smile on her face. She cocked her head to one side and giggled. He grinned in return.

"Ready?" Ed asked.

"You bet! And you have to see the one Al caught! It's HUGE!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! If I didn't know better, I'd almost say it was bigger than you!" Winry grinned and ran off ahead.

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BABY BEETLE?" Edward bellowed and chased after the laughing girl.


End file.
